Impasse
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: - "Era verdade, estava linda demais; tão linda que nem o mais talentoso dos Príncipes seria digno de desposá-la." - Ao menos uma vez, o gato venceu o rato. ::KYOU x TOHRU x YUKI::


**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket é de autoria de Natsuki Takaya

**Autoras:** Scarlett Mayfair & Uchiha Yuuki

**Gênero: **Tragédia

**Classificação:** 12 anos

**Capa:** No meu perfil.

**One-shot:** Yuki x Tohru x Kyou

* * *

**IMPASSE**

**

* * *

**

_Lembrar daquela manhã em que a vi entrando pela porta da igreja – adornada pela cor da neve - faz com que meus olhos sejam inundados por lágrimas._

"_Ela deve estar linda" _

_Era o que mais se escutava entre os sussurros dos convidados presentes. Era verdade, estava linda demais; tão linda que nem o mais talentoso dos príncipes seria digno de desposá-la. _

- Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun – Tohru chamava pelo Sohma na sacristia – Como estou? Será que Kyou vai gostar de mim?

Na medida em que falava com Yuki, Tohru rodava em frente ao espelho para que pudesse se enxergar com mais nitidez. Suas longas melenas, adornadas por uma tiara de flores, o fazia lembrar-se dos dias compartilhados com a moça na casa de Shigure.

Dentre uma das milhares vezes em que ela lhe dirigiu seu contagiante sorriso, a mais marcante foi quando havia revelado sua paixão por morangos. Daquele dia em diante, Yuki passou a cuidá-los com grande zelo, pois tinha a certeza de que cada morango colhido seria sinônimo de mais um belo sorriso.

- Você está ótima, Tohru! – por fim, ele havia encontrado a resposta em seus devaneios. – Seria muita estupidez se aquele _Baka Neko_ não notasse o quão graciosa está.

- Muito...- a jovem havia ficado com as bochechas rosadas – Muito obrigada, Yuki-kun.

Com essa resposta, aquele que era conhecido como _príncipe_ se aproximou para tocar uma mecha do cabelo de Tohru. Sua pesada respiração não era muito difícil de ser notada.

- Você lembra... – engoliu a saliva, nervoso - ...de quando eu te presenteei com um bonito laço de fita no White Day? Você ainda o tem?

- Sim... - respondeu a moça, ainda corada.

Agora, Yuki refletia como Tohru foi se tornando importante em sua vida com o passar dos dias, meses e anos... E na medida em que ela se tornava mais importante, mais distante estava do rato. Aos poucos Yuki a deixou escapar, aos poucos ele a perdeu para o _Baka Neko_. Precisou perdê-la completamente para notar o quanto a amava. Desde o dia em que Tohru viu a verdadeira forma do gato, Yuki sabia que havia perdido.

_ "Você ganhou de mim, baka neko" _

Entretanto Yuki não poderia agora jogar sobre a Honda uma torrente de informações sobre seus sentimentos por ela. Primeiramente, não iria estragar o dia mais importante da vida daquela mulher; em segundo lugar, ele mesmo era comprometido. Por mais que quisesse negar, também se importava com a felicidade de Kyou. Não eram mais adolescentes, mas ainda implicavam um com o outro.

- Honda-san, o que você entende por amor?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida, contudo ela sabia o que responder.

- Amor é algo que, com o passar dos anos, revela-se resistente; é algo que se renova a cada dia; é ver aquele a quem se ama feliz; é ter que abdicar de atitudes e pensamentos a fim de se tornar uma pessoa melhor; é ser carinhoso e racional; é estar ao lado de quem se ama sem que ele o peça. Na verdade, foi isso o que o tempo me ensinou. Por que, Yuki-kun?

- Nada... – respondeu melancólico.

Aquilo o atormentava tanto... Não queria ser egoísta o suficiente para partilhar de sua dor. Conhecia bem Tohru, sabia que ela se sentiria culpada. Agora, a única coisa que podia fazer era ficar ali, parado na frente dela com um sorriso desenhado em seus lábios, escondendo o que sentia. Estava completamente impotente.

Tohru novamente se olhava no espelho, admirada. Esboçou um sorriso meigo, o mesmo sorriso que tinha quando menina.

- Sabe, Yuki-kun... - começou a falar, sem olhá-lo. - Quando o conheci, você era o meu príncipe.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Jamais pensou que aquela menina pertencesse ao seu imenso fã-clube colegial.

- Tohru-san... - as palavras teimavam em não sair.

- Diga, Yuki-kun - falou inocente, ainda sorrindo.

- Concordo com você em relação ao amor - respondeu, abaixando a cabeça. - Mas às vezes precisamos amar de longe... A felicidade do outro acaba sendo a nossa felicidade, embora aos poucos o coração comece a sucumbir.

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios rosados e os olhos da moça se arregalaram. O que Yuki dizia era muito... Triste.

- Aconteceu algo, Yuki-kun? É algo com Akito e Shigure?

- Diga-me, onde eu errei? Onde foi minha falha? Será que a frieza ainda me acompanhou após o término do colegial?

- Do que está falando, Yuki-kun? – estava levemente assustada. O homem de terno roxo, quase preto, parecia alterado.

Agora, a morena percebia que o problema não era com os outros membros da família Sohma, mas sim com as duas pessoas que, no momento, se encaravam naquele ambiente.

- Tohru-san, eu realmente fui o seu príncipe?

- Sim - respondeu séria, ainda preocupada.

- Apenas isso me basta - dito isso, aproximou-se da jovem de forma brusca.

Yuki apenas selou os lábios da mulher que permanecia atônita com sua ação repentina. E assim seria, apenas um selar de lábios. Yuki deixou uma lágrima deslizar por seu rosto e inconscientemente abraçou Tohru. Depois de um segundo tendo-a em seus braços... Puf.

Os trajes deslizaram para o chão e um ratinho, ainda chorando, saiu correndo.

• X •

Na hora da cerimônia, lá estava Sohma Yuki com uma face de porcelana, esboçando um sorriso. Estava ao lado do noivo, seu antigo inimigo Kyou - com quem construiu uma relação fraterna graças à ajuda de Tohru.

A marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada e os portões da igreja foram abertos.

- Ela deve estar linda! – comentavam.

A marcha continuava a tocar e nenhum passo era dado pela noiva. Ninguém ligou, exceto o noivo e o padrinho.

Sim, parada na porta da igreja, parecia que o sol brilhava justamente por ela e para ela. Sua graciosidade e pureza inundavam a todos os que a observavam.

Ela olhou para Kyou e viu seu sorriso, achando naquilo estímulo para dar o primeiro passo. Continuou olhando para ele e apenas para ele. Caminhava para o homem que mais amava e que para sempre amaria. Já na metade do percurso, por algum motivo, desviou o olhar de Kyou e encontrou a face de Yuki. Embora sorrisse, ela notava sua angústia. Naquele momento, ela parou. Seu sorriso quebrou e o olhar transbordou tristeza.

- Desculpa... - murmurou para Yuki, olhando aqueles orbes violetas abatidos.

Em seguida, voltou seu olhar para Kyou, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu te amo - murmurou para o noivo, antes de se virar e sair correndo da igreja.

Antes que os demais convidados e o próprio noivo conseguissem entender o que havia se passado, o barulho do derrapar de pneus - próximo à igreja - chamou a atenção. Em seguida, após o som do estilhaçar de vidros, o silêncio retornou de forma sepulcral.

Ambos correram atrás dela, mas não chegaram a tempo de evitar uma tragédia. Como Tohru estava atordoada, não viu um carro se aproximar. Agora uma linda noiva jazia no asfalto, com seu cândido vestido alvo impregnado por sangue - por vida. Sim, a vida dela agora estava manchada em seu vestido através do líquido escarlate.

- Ela ficou tão linda de noiva... - disse Kyou, deixando as primeiras lágrimas deslizarem por sua face.

Então, como sua natureza agressiva mandou, correu desesperado para abraçá-la. Mas o corpo já estava vazio... Estava sem Tohru. Nunca mais aqueles lábios sorririam ou aquele olhar doce derreteria alguém. Nunca mais ouviriam suas palavras de consolo ou receberiam sua ajuda. Agora, ela não existia mais.

Yuki estava em choque, nem chorar conseguiu.

"_Minha culpa..."_ Sua mente processava. _"Se eu tivesse me controlado, isso não teria acontecido..."_ Olhava fixo para o corpo, sem conseguir se mexer.

O motorista estava desesperado; os convidados, alarmados. Hatori afastou Kyou e tentou trazê-la de volta, sem êxito. Nada mais poderia ser feito, Honda Tohru estava morta.

• X •

Durante anos aquela cena ficou fresca na memória da família Sohma - até mesmo Akito sentiu a morte da jovem. A dor voltou a tomar conta da família. Aquela que os libertou da escuridão havia ido embora.

Sim, de certa forma, Tohru os havia abandonado. No entanto, foi por um bem maior; evitar a guerra e a destruição dos Sohma, algo que ela ajudara a reerguer. Tohru sempre desejou o bem de todos e jamais pôde imaginar que sua vida tomaria esse rumo. Contudo, como alguém que sempre colocou o próximo à sua frente, seu último ato seria por um bem-estar maior e não um desejo particular.

Kyou se tornou calado e introvertido, como Hatori. Yuki sentia a culpa consumir sua alma com o passar dos anos. Nem para Kyou conseguia mais olhar.

_"Você sempre teve razão em me odiar, Kyou..." _Pensava o rapaz ao olhar o ruivo pela janela. _"Mais uma vez o rato tira algo do gato."_

Para ela, estar entre Yuki e Kyou era um pecado. Embora amasse Kyou, não suportaria ver Yuki sofrer. Como medida, sumiria da vida dos Sohma. Entretanto, bendita a hora em que o carro cruzou o seu caminho. Em frente à igreja, suas preces foram ouvidas... E imediatamente atendidas.

• **FIM** •

* * *

Foi uma prazer escrever com você, senhorita Yuuki. Aliás, fizemos tudo em uma hora e quinze minutos. o.o'  
Espero que tenham gostado da história... Mandem reviews!  
Como dito lá em cima, a capa da one-shot está em meu perfil. ;D


End file.
